zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Bug-Catching Net
The Bug-Catching Net, also known as the Bug Net or simply the Net, is a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. It is used to catch small creatures, such as bugs and fairies. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Bug-Catching Net is used to capture bees and fairies, which can subsequently be stored in empty bottles. The net is given to Link by the ill Bug-Catching Kid in Kakariko Village. After Link defeats Ganon, the Bug-Catching Kid can be seen happily swinging this net near a bee in the center of Kakariko Village. Interestingly, the Bug-Catching Net can be used in the two battles against Agahnim; Link can use it to deflect magical attacks. However, the Master Sword is much more effective, as the Bug-Catching Net must be spun around similarly to a Spin Attack. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword The Bug Net can be purchased at Beedle's Air Shop for 50 Rupees any time after acquiring the Slingshot. It is used to catch bugs, fairies, small birds, and tumbleweeds. When the Bug Net is in use, Link can Z-Target bugs, fairies, and small birds allowing Fi to analyze them and provide Link with information on them like she usually does with targetable enemies, people, and objects. It is quite useful in neutralizing angry Deku Hornets. Just like in A Link to the Past, Link can use the Bug Net to capture Fairies in order to put them in an Bottle. However if Link has no bottles on him or all his bottles are full, after catching one with the Bug Net he will briefly hold it in his hands during the "item get" message, which explains he will have to let the fairy go free due to not having an empty bottle to put it in. The bugs that Link can catch are used to upgrade potions. These bugs occupy their own item screen similar to Golden Bugs, rather than requiring a bottle to store. The Bug Net can be upgraded to the Big Bug Net using three Tumbleweeds, two Ancient Flowers, one Evil Crystal, and 100 Rupees by taking it to the Scrap Shop in the Skyloft Bazaar. Interestingly, the Bug Net can also be used to distract Demise during the final battle, similar to how the Fishing Rod could be used to distract Ganondorf in Twilight Princess. Demise's electrical projectiles can also be reflected using the Bug Net and its upgrades, similar to how it could deflect Agahnim's magical attacks in A Link to the Past. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds The Net is given to Link by the Bee Guy once Link has acquired an empty bottle. It is used to scoop up items into bottles and can be upgraded to the Super Net after completing the Treacherous Tower's advanced difficulty a second time. Unlike in past games, the net can be used to inflict light damage on enemies. Additionally, it does not conduct the electricity of Buzzblobs like the sword, making it useful in defeating them early in the game. Other Appearances BS The Legend of Zelda: Ancient Stone Tablets The Hero of Light begins his or her quest with this weapon in their inventory. It looks and acts the same as it does in A Link to the Past. Hyrule Warriors Legends The Bug Net from Skyward Sword appears as two Assist Badges (Bug Net I & Bug Net II) that can be created at the Badge Market. Each badge increases the duration of the Item Power-Up for the Hammer item. Non-canonical appearances Soulcalibur II The Bug-Catching Net is the "joke weapon" of Link's arsenal. It can be bought for subchapter 2 for 12500 gold. It has a low attack and Link takes 20% of an attack's damage even when guarding. However it also causes opponents to lower their guard. See also * Big Bug Net * Super Net Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds items Category:BS Zelda items Category:Hyrule Warriors items